


Never Was Cool

by rhiannonhero



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero





	Never Was Cool

  
The worst thing was it had been Luke's idea. Reid hadn't even wanted to come. And now? Now Luke was woozy from having gulped down a cup of punch before realizing it was spiked, and he was annoyed because Reid's stupid high school boyfriend, the one who'd been on the chess team, and in science club with Reid, had turned out not to be a nerdy, pock-faced geek like Luke had imagined, and was instead apparently the Greek God of Hot Cardiac Surgeons, and worse than that, the guy kept making Reid _laugh_.

"You okay?" Reid asked again, nodding at the empty cup in Luke's hand. "Want some water?"

"Fine. I'm fine," Luke said.

It wasn't like he was going to suddenly go on a crazy alcoholic rampage and guzzle everything in sight. Except that he kind of wanted to do just that. In fact, all he wanted to do right now was go dunk his head in the giant punch bowl and finish it off. It was more and more tempting every second. Especially when Greg said yet another thing, some _doctor_ thing that went right over Luke's head, making Luke feel really stupid, and which made Reid smile like that.

That smile? That was Luke's. No one else was supposed to make Reid look like that. Dammit.

Luke pulled his hand from Reid's, smiled, and nodded toward Greg, saying, "Excuse me, I'll be back."

Luke could feel Reid's eyes on him as he broke away, heading toward the bathroom. Half of him wanted Reid to follow, to not stay behind with the hotness that was Greg, and to come after Luke to make sure he was all right. The other half of him wanted Reid to stay behind, and to not make a bigger deal out of the situation than Luke himself had already made when he'd coughed, clutched his burning throat and gasped, "There's alcohol in this!"

In that moment, his mind had raced through five thousand things, including the fact that he'd have to revise the count of how long since his last drink – it angered him unreasonably that because of some stupid idiot at Reid's high school reunion, some ex-jock with nothing better to do with his life, probably, Luke was back to zero when he'd been up to two years, four months, and twenty days.

Reid had held his arm until Luke had caught his breath, and asked him if he was okay, did he want to leave, but Luke had caught Greg watching with an amused, smug expression, and he'd waved his hand and said, "Just unexpected. I'm fine. It'll be fine."

"You don't drink?" Greg had asked, but it was more like an observation, and Luke had felt exposed and ridiculous standing there in front of him with an embarrassing piece of his history flopping around like a fish on the floor between them.

Reid had run his hand over Luke's cheek, like he was taking measure of him, and then he'd changed the subject, holding onto Luke's hand and pulling him protectively against his side.

At first, it had thrilled Luke that Reid was worried about him, that he wanted him close, but as Greg went on and on proving his intellectual superiority to Luke with every sentence out of his mouth, and the occasional smirk toward Reid that seemed to imply that Greg thought Luke was a pretty little puppy for Reid to play with and little more, Luke wanted Reid to back off, to not keep him tucked up against him like he couldn't stand on his own two feet.

And when Greg said, "If you wanted to get out of Hickville, Reid, I could get you a position at Johns Hopkins or Cedars-Sinai in a flash. You know it, I know it…what's keeping you there?"

"The best neurosurgical unit in the country," Reid had said, squeezing Luke's hand. "What else?"

Greg's eyes flashed warm and he'd looked Reid up and down in a way that was proprietary and eager. "Glad to hear that's all."

That was when Luke had excused himself. He wanted to punch Greg, and he wanted to grab the punch cups from random hands around him and down them as fast as possible, because coming to the reunion had been such a bad idea. Luke wished he'd never talked Reid into coming. Hell, Reid had tried to convince him only hours ago at the hotel that they should just stay in the suite and fuck instead. Luke wished that he'd taken Reid up on that now.

Pushing through the crowded gym, Luke didn't even look up from the floor as he headed toward the men's locker room to use the bathroom. Maybe if he took a piss and washed his mouth out with some water, he'd feel less on edge and out of control. Amazing what a cup of 100 Proof and a splash of punch could do to tear him down. Though he' s not even sure it was the drink, so much as the fact that none of this was how he'd imagined it at all.

Back in Oakdale, when he'd seen the invitation in the mail, he'd cooked a special dinner just to convince Reid that they should go. Luke had _wanted_ to see Reid's old high school, he'd wanted to meet Greg and show him what he'd missed out on when he broke up with Reid after their senior year. He'd wanted to show every last person at the school that the nerdy science kid had grown up to be the hottest, most successful person out of them all, and that Reid had a good-looking, loving boyfriend on top of it. He'd wanted them all to know that Reid, the gay nerd they'd made fun of, had _everything_ they could ever want and more.

And it had all gone according to plan until Greg Huffinger showed up.

Greg, who wasn't off-put at all by Reid's ego or his stinging bravado; no, if anything he seemed turned on by it. Greg, who seemed completely unimpressed by Luke, and treated him like he was Reid's trophy date and not his partner of almost two years. Greg, who made Reid _laugh_ with his equally obnoxious observations about their fellow former classmates, and Greg, who looked like George Clooney and Brad Pitt combined and somehow sexier than both. To make it worse, Greg was brilliant, and funny, and had won chess competitions in college and still participated in chess events for charity. Chess for charity! Who knew? Not Luke. That's for sure. And Greg was probably really good in bed, too. Probably better now than he was back when Greg had sucked Reid's cock and been the first to fuck him all those years ago. Reid's first. What had Luke been thinking? There was probably some sentimental attachment to that, right? Even for Reid?

The locker room was empty and the bathroom was in the back. Luke splashed his face with water in the sink, rinsed his mouth out, and then went to take a leak. After, as Luke washed his hands and wished desperately that he'd never made that special dinner, never sucked Reid's cock and refused to let him come until Reid agreed to go to the reunion, and, even if he'd done those things, Luke really wished he'd never made Reid leave the hotel room earlier that night. They could still be naked and sweaty right now, instead of Luke feeling like a loser and Reid realizing that his boyfriend was an idiot.

"You're an idiot," Reid said from the door way as he entered. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and cocked his head looking at Luke.

"I was just thinking that myself," Luke said, drying his hands and throwing the paper towel in the waste basket. He almost missed though it was only a few feet away. Alcohol always did mess with his hand-eye coordination.

"So we agree that we should've stayed at the hotel," Reid said.

Luke nodded and rubbed his hand over his eyes. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I'm probably ruining your reunion."

"No, the bastard who spiked the punch ruined my reunion," Reid said as he came closer to Luke and took Luke's chin in hand, looking into his eyes. "You okay?"

Luke shrugged. "Sure. I feel a little woozy, but it's not a big deal. I'm surprised it did anything at all. It used to take more than that to even get me buzzed."

Reid frowned and ran his thumb over Luke's lower lip. "Is this going to be a problem?"

"No," Luke sighed, turning away. "I'm not going to start drinking again because of this, if that's what you mean."

"Good," Reid said. "How about Greg? Is he going to be a problem?"

Luke swallowed. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, Mr. Snyder, don't act like you're not jealous."

"What? Of course not," Luke said, rolling his eyes. "Why would I be jealous? I mean, he's hot and talented and brilliant and a doctor, and great at chess and…" His tone dropped into bitterness as he went on and on.

"And gives great head if I recall correctly," Reid said, wrapping his arms around Luke's waist. "Hard to say for sure, though, it's been twenty years and my standards have gone up."

"You're old," Luke said, thinking that it might make him feel better, but it didn't really.

"But you're right," Reid said, ignoring Luke's jab at his age. "Why should you be jealous?"

Luke pulled away from Reid and said, "Come on, Reid. Let's just go back out there and get this over with, okay?"

"You're the one who was so eager to show me off to all of my high school nemeses and ex-boyfriends."

"There was more than one ex-boyfriend?" Luke asked. "Great. Is this one hot, brilliant, and…I don't know, a movie star or something?"

"Nope, he's a mechanic at a garage in Jersey. He's pretty hot, though, if you like 'em covered in grease and monosyllabic, which can have its appeal." Reid took Luke's hand and led him toward a bench in front of the lockers in the changing area.

"Reid," Luke sighed and let Reid push him onto the bench. "If I agree this was a bad idea, can we just go."

"Greg's a loser," Reid said, sitting down next to Luke and making Luke look at him.

"Don't patronize me," Luke said. "He's the best cardiac surgeon in the world. He plays charitable chess, which I didn't even know was an option."

"He only does it because he's a loser," Reid said.

"If he's a loser, what am I? Richie Rich, handing out money I didn't earn myself, and—"

"Oh, please," Reid said. "Cut it out. This pity party is ridiculous. What are you? You're the single hottest piece of ass in this place, and you're the boyfriend of the most brilliant man here tonight, _and_ you're smarter than Greg Huffinglue—"

"Huffinger," Luke corrected.

"—any day of the week because you figured out that not letting _me_ get away was the most important thing in life."

"Your ego is astounding," Luke said. "And not very attractive right now."

"Luke," Reid said, seriously. "You're not listening. You're smarter than Greg, because you know that what matters is relationships, and people."

"If you were with someone like Greg," Luke said, his words getting a little lazy sounding. The punch had been really strong. "You'd be with someone brilliant and who could joke with you about mitochondrial something or another."

"Why in the hell would I want that?"

"Because he's hot?"

"Repeat after me: I, Luke Snyder, will never drink alcohol again."

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Luke whined.

Reid rubbed Luke's arms soothingly and ignored the protest. "Luke, I'd be a total waste of space as a person if I were with someone like Greg."

"Yeah, for sure," Luke said. "Greg would just make you a raving asshole."

"More of a raving asshole," Reid corrected

"Hard to imagine," Luke said.

"Besides, why do you care how smart he is?" Reid went on. "If he was ugly, you wouldn't mind at all. You're just jealous that you don't look like George Clooney and Brad Pitt's love child."

"Well, if you want him, go for it," Luke said, his tongue feeling a little thick from the alcohol. "I get the feeling he's ready to let you do whatever you want to him."

Reid said, "Pitt and Clooney make ugly love children."

"Whatever," Luke said. "I know you think he's hot. You gave him that look."

Reid smirked and said, "He's hot."

Luke sighed and covered his mouth with one hand.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this, but look -- he'd never turn me on enough to fuck him in a stable while a half dozen horses watch my skinny ass," Reid said. "Or in tiny supply closets that make me hyperventilate except for the fact that your ass is right there and my dick is in it."

"How do you know he couldn't turn you on that much?" In Luke's experience, it really wasn't hard to turn Reid on to the point that he'd fuck Luke anywhere at any time. Reid was easy like that.

"Er, because I don't want to know? That's usually the first hint," Reid said. "Christ, alcohol makes you maudlin."

"Yeah," Luke agreed. "So do hot ex-boyfriends who are doctors and chess mast—"

"Shush," Reid said. "Just be quiet and…" Reid shoved Luke's knees apart and sank down between them. "Let me suck you off."

"What? Here? Someone could—"

Reid unzipped Luke's pants and by the time his hand was squeezing Luke's cock, Luke was already hard. It was so like Reid to think this was a good solution to Luke's crisis of confidence and sudden loss of control due to surprise drunkenness.

"Let them," Reid said. "I thought you wanted everyone to see how hot you make me."

"How _happy_ ," Luke corrected, gasping as Reid breathed on the head of Luke's cock.

"Tomato, Tomah—" Reid sucked Luke's cock in before finishing the word, and Luke grunted, spreading his legs a little more so that Reid could get in closer.

"Hurry," Luke whispered. "I don't want to get caught."

Reid added a hand, spitting and making it sloppy, wet, good, and Luke whimpered as Reid sucked and jerked rapidly. Reid pulled off and said, "Always wanted to suck someone off in this locker room."

"I always wanna make y'r dreams come true," Luke mumbled.

"Maudlin, jealous, and full of cheese whiz -- Christ," Reid said, going back to Luke's cock.

"Reid," Luke whimpered, grabbing fistfuls of Reid's hair and trembling as Reid took him deep, his throat tight and warm around him, clutching at his cock as Reid swallowed around the head.

Reid pulled off, jerking Luke fast and rough, as he kissed Luke's lips, and Luke whimpered, tensed, and grabbed Reid's hair and pushed him back toward his cock. Reid took him in again just in time, and Luke grunted as he came, shooting his load in Reid's mouth.

Reid pulled off, tucked Luke away, adjusted himself, and whispered, "Let's get the hell out of here. I want you naked on the hotel bed demonstrating how damn happy you make me. Got it?"

Luke snorted, zipping himself up, and said, "Sorry. I know I'm an idiot."

"Yes, yes, it's agreed. Come on. Let's get out of here," Reid said.

"Reid," Luke said standing up, wrapping his arms around him. "Are you…do you…are you proud to be with me?"

Reid's eyes softened and he gave Luke the look that always made Luke's knees weak. He kissed him and sighed. "I couldn't call myself a genius if I wasn't."

Luke let Reid pull him out of the locker room and through a mob of people in the gym. Luke spotted Greg off to the right of the punch bowl. Greg lifted a brow and Luke could tell by his expression that he knew Luke had gotten something from Reid in the bathroom. Something good. Something that Greg probably wished he could get. Suddenly, Luke wanted to rub it in.

"Don't we need to say goodbye to Greg?" Luke asked.

"Hell no," Reid said. "He's an idiot."

"I thought you said that _I'm_ an idiot," Luke complained.

"Never said I didn't have a type," Reid said, pushing Luke through the crowd of almost forty year olds. The gray streaks and bald spots on most heads made Luke feel incredibly young, and the buzz from the punch still had him wobbling a little off-center.

"Not making me feel better," Luke said.

"Fine. I love you. Better?"

"Maybe."

"Good," Reid said, steering them through the double doors out into the wide locker-lined hallway. "Because I don't just say it to any idiot. Just the special ones."

"Just me," Luke said.

"Yep. Just you."

  
THE END


End file.
